i'm not jealous
by Lee Chan88
Summary: "Aku suka kau cemburu, tapi jangan bungkam seperti ini, ne?" Donghae mencoba merayu Eunhyuk yang mengabaikannya sepulang sekolah. "Aku tidak cemburu Piranha!" yeah, ia memang tidak cembutu. Ia hanya marah. summary gagal.
1. i'm not Jealous

Wednesday, February 27, 2013

9:58 AM

Aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali aku membuka mata.

###

"Hyukjaeeee Tungguuuu..."

Teriakan kencang membahana, berasal dari suara berat milik pemuda yang tengah berlari dengan nafas tak beraturan juga dengan keadaan tak kalah buruk dengan tarikan nafasnya.

Hyukjae, lelaki pemilik nama itu hanya menoleh sejenak, mendengus dan melanjutkan acara jalan kaki pulang ke rumahnya. Sedikitpun tidak prihatin atas kondisi sang pemanggil.

"Monyet pabbo!, bisakah kau berhenti?!"

Dengan panggilan seperti itu tentu saja Hyukjae tidak akan berhenti. Ia sudah menunggu lelaki itu, nyaris satu jam, tapi lelaki itu malah asyik bercengkrama dengan gadis-gadis tolol yang selalu histeris setiap melihatnya. ya orang yang berteriak tanpa etika itu adalah seorang lelaki, dan lelaki itu bukan sahabatnya, kalian jangan salah sangka. Ia tidak pernah menyebut lelaki itu sebagai sahabatnya, seumur hidupnya tidak akan, ia tidak ingin.

"Ayolah Hyukkie, jangan ngambek seperti ini" lelaki itu mulai bisa mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hyukjae. Nafasnya masih berantakan, ia sesekali menghapus peluh di keningnya. "Aku hanya ngobrol dengan mereka, tidak lebih"

Ah, siapa bilang dirinya ngambek. Ia marah tau. Sakit hati. Dan siapa pula yang minta penjelasan tentang apa yang dia dan gadis-gadis centil itu kerjakan. Ia sudah melihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya, bagaimana, ikan ini dan gadis-gadis itu 'ngobrol'. Satu dari gadis-gadis itu yang tidak ingin Ia sebut namanya sangat asyik bergelantungan di lengan Ikan amis menyebalkan di sebelahnya ini, berbicara dengan nada yang di buat semanja mungkin. Hell, itu tidak pantas di sebut dengan ngobrol saja kan?.

"Hyukkie" lelaki itu memasang badannya di hadapan Hyukjae "Jangan diam begini" lelaki itu mulai berjalan mundur karena Hyukjae tidak juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Ck. Lelaki itu berdecak kesal. Ia lebih suka jika Hyukjae ngambek sambil memasang semua ekspresi anehnya daripada bungkam seperti ini. Ia bisa saja menghentikan langkah dan memeluk erat lelaki manis di hadapannya ini tanpa perduli dengan semua pemberontakannya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak berani, Hyukjae benar-benar marah, dan dirinya juga merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi di sekolah barusan.

"Aku hanya sedang malas bicara Hae" tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengeluarkan suara dengan nada sedikit merenggut. "Menyingkirlah" Ia lalu mengambil langkah ke kanan, lelaki yang di panggil Hae itu mengikuti. Jika seperti ini terus mereka akan jadi tontonan gratis para pejalan kaki yang berjalan di jalan ini.

"Aku suka kau cemburu, tapi jangan bungkam seperti ini, ne?"

Hyukjae benci melihat senyum kecil menggoda di wajah ikan menyebalkan ini, ia lebih suka menikmati wajah panik yang sedari tadi melekat di wajahnya. Ia menyesal sudah mengeluarkan suara tadi. Lagi pula siapa yang cemburu. "Aku tidak cemburu Piranha!" Hyukjae membuang muka. Ia memang tidak cemburu. Ia hanya marah.

"Lantas?"

"Aku membencimu, itu saja" Hyukjae menghentikan langkah. Ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. "Jadi, menyingkirlah" Hyukjae ingin secepatnya masuk rumahnya.

Lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae lama. Tatapannya yang begitu lembut di penuhi begitu banyak permohonan. Permohonan supaya Hyukjae memaafkannya.

Hyukjae tidak berani menatap mata itu. Ia bisa luluh seperti keju yang dipanaskan jika ia melihat wajah memohon ikan di depannya ini. Ia tetap membuang muka.

"Oke. Aku mengalah" meskipun kaget mendengar lelaki itu mengalah begitu saja tapi Hyukjae tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Sekali lagi kau mendiamkanku seperti ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu" kemudian lelaki itu memeluk Hyukjae, sejenak tapi begitu erat diikuti dengan dua kecupan di kening dan di bibir dan semua itu di tutup oleh satu bisikan lembut, "Saranghae".

Hyukjae melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya ketika membalas bisikan lembut tadi itu "Nado saranghae". Meskipun masih marah tapi ia tidak bisa tidak membalas kalimat itu. Ia terlalu mencintai lelaki menyebalkan itu. Lelaki yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu. Lelaki yang ia tau akan tetap berdiri di depan gerbang hingga dirinya menghilang di telan pintu rumahnya. Ia tidak tau sejak kapan dirinya jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu, yang ia tau hanya bahwa setiap kali ia membuka mata ia tau bahwa dirinya mencintai lelaki itu.

###


	2. Break up or ?

**Break Up or ... ?**

**HAEHYUK FANFICTION**

**Warning : YAOI, Miss Typo(s), alur kecepatan & Bad Author**

* * *

Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. Donghae meruntuki dirinya. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Ia tidak tau, kenapa lelaki itu bisa menempati begitu banyak tempat di kepalanya. Memenuhi nyaris 3/4 space dalam pikirannya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Hyukjae?" Perempuan paruh baya, yang dipanggilnya eomma dan sedang membereskan pakaian kotornya bertanya.

Donghae mendesah. Apa sih yang tidak bisa di ketahui ibunya ini?. Atau dirinya memang se-transparan kaca sehingga apa yang terjadi dan dipikirkannnya bisa terbaca dengan mudah.

"Itu terlihat jelas Hae. Kau seperti pohon di depan itu jika sudah bertengkar dengannya" jelas ibunya seakan benar-benar bisa membaca isi kepalanya dan pohon di depan maksud ibunya itu adalah Pohon yang kehilangan daun dan hanya tinggal ranting saja. Pohon-pohon di sepanjang jalan depan rumah mereka itu akan bertingkah begitu bila musim gugur tiba. Seperti saat ini.

"Ibu, aku tidak mungkin mengenaskan seperti itu"

Ibunya terkikik mendengar nada manja dan tidak terima di suara Donghae "sayangnya kenyataannya memang seperti itu Hae"

Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya, terlentang dengan kedua telapak tangannya Ia jalin sebagai bantal.

Sebelum keluar kamar wanita itu menggelangkan kepala melihat tingkah putranya "kalian sebaiknya baikan, ibu tidak yakin Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja di rumahnya"

"Ne eomma"

Donghae menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ibunya sudah keluar. Bersyukur Ia punya ibu seperti itu, tidak marah atau paling parah mengusirnya dari rumah ketika tau anak lelaki satu-satunya jatuh cinta pada lelaki juga. Malahan ibunya yang lebih dulu menyadari jika dirinya menyukai Hyukjae.

"Sebelum makan malam tiba, kau harus sudah baikan dengannya Hae, atau kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makan malammu"

Teriakan dari luar yang berisi ancaman indah itu membuat Donghae bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia tengah mengambil jaket abu yang tergeletak di kursi belajarnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Satu pesan dari Hyukjae. Matanya melotot membaca pesan itu. "Monyet itu!" geramnya. Ia kemudian bergegas keluar kamar dan melompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus ketika menuruni tangga. "Aku ke rumah Hyukjae, Eomma" teriaknya sebelum benar-benar keluar rumah.

###

Hyukjae melirik iphone-nya. Tidak ada panggilan atau pesan dari Donghae. ah, apa lelaki itu marah?, bukankah yang seharusnya marah itu dirinya?. Lelaki itu benar-benar…

Atau Donghae sudah tidak mencintainya lagi makanya lelaki itu mengabaikan dirinya yang marah. Ish. Dengan pikiran buruk itu Hyukjae meraih ponselnya, menekan layar ponselnya dengan kasar. Mengirim pesan pada lelaki itu, sebelum dirinya dicampakkan.

DONGHAE, AYO KITA PUTUS!.

Pesan itu terkirim. Hyukjae membuka batrae ponselnya dan membantingnya ke ranjang. Air matanya jatuh, tapi ia langsung menghapusnya. Ia terkikik kecil. meminta putus itu ternyata menyakitkan.

"Eomma, jangan membangunkanku. Aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah" teriaknya keras seraya menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu kamarnya supaya ibunya yang berada di dapur mendengarnya.

"Apa kau juga tidak ingin dibangunkan jika Donghae datang?" suara berat appa-nya menyahut.

"iya" balasnya masih berteriak.

Terdengar suara tawa geli. "mereka sedang bertengkar" Hyukjae mendengar ayahnya memberi tahu ibunya. Mereka pasti kini tengah membicarakn dirinya tapi Hyukjae malas meladeni kedua orang tuanya yang selalu hobi menggodanya. Hyukjae menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian berbaring di ranjang dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Mulai besok ia akan putus dengan Donghae. memikirkan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Air matanya jatuh, Hyukjae terisak kecil, makin lama air matanya makin berjatuhan. Dirinya akhirnya menangis.

###

Hyukjae baru memulai membenahi wajah kusut bekas tangisannya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar dan di tutup dengan tak kalah kasarnya, dua detik kemudian selimutnya ditarik paksa. Hyukjae tersentak. Belum sempat ia meredakan kekagetannya lelaki yang merusak semedinya itu malah mengamuk.

"Kau mau membunuhku dengan mengirim pesan seperti itu, hah?" lelaki itu, Donghae, bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada rendah. Ia marah. Itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Hyukjae menelungkupkan badannya. Tidak ingin Donghae melihat wajah bekas tangisannya."Bukankah itu yang kau mau?" Hyukjae menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar suara keras Donghae. ia tau Donghae tidak suka dibantah jika sedang marah. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian malah tidak ada suara. Hyukjae mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya sedang berhalusinasi jika Donghae datang memarahinya. Ah, benar. Dirinya pasti berimajinasi. Donghae tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Hykjae mendesah lalu merubah posisinya, ia berbaring menghadap kanan. Dan tiba-tiba wajah lelaki itu muncul di hadapannya. Ternyata dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Lelaki itu menunjukkan Wajah yang sama cemasnya dengan intonasi pertanyaan yang kemudian ia ajukan

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis" Hyukjae yang berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya berusaha menyembunyikan wajah dan matanya yang bengkak. Tapi Donghae menahannya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Hyukjae.

"Bodoh!" maki Donghae begitu menyadari Hyukjae baru saja menangis. Ia kemudian menarik Hyukjae ke arahnya, memeluknya. Hyukjae sidikit memberontak. Tapi Donghae tidak perduli, ia malah berbaring dengan Hyukjae tetap di pelukannya. "Kau tidak perlu minta pisah jika akhirnya menangis seperti ini, pabbo!"

Hyukjae menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Donghae. Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae. Mereka tidak berbicara. Hanya terdengar nafas mereka yang mengalun teratur.

"Sakit sekali membaca pesan itu. Aku pikir aku benar-benar akan kehilanganmu" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. Ketika membaca pesan itu, tubuhnya gemetar karena takut. Takut Hyukjae meninggalkannya. Hyukjae seperti sudah tenang. Ia mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Donghae. "Kau mengerikan jika cemburu seperti ini" Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak cemburu" bantah Hyukjae.

"iya. Kau hanya marah jika ada gadis yang mendekatiku"

"Dia memeluk lenganmu!" Hyukjae mendongak, menatap Donghae kesal. "Dan aku sudah menunggumu hampir satu jam"

Donghae mengecup bibir yang manyun itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukannya lagi. Aku janji" Donghae bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku melakukannya lagi"

Hyukjae mencibir. Tentu saja Donghae berani berkata begitu, dirinya kan tidak akan tega membunuh ikan ini. Dasar licik.

Seakan mengerti isi pikiran Hyukjae. Donghae tertawa. "Kau boleh mengataiku sepuasmu!"

"Idiot!"

"Minta putus tapi menangis bukankah itu lebih idiot"

"Baji…"

Donghae memotong kalimat itu dengan membungkam bibir Hyukjae dalam ciuman panjang. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hyukkienya mengatakan kalimat seburuk itu. Bajingan kecil. Hah yang benar saja.

"Kau penjahat!" Maki Hyukjae sesaat setelah ciuman mereka terurai. Wajahnya memerah. Ciuman Donghae selalu berhasil membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar.

"Itu karnamu" Tanpa melepas pelukannya Donghae merubah posisi mereka. Ia kini berada di atas Hyukjae. Ia menekukkan kedua kakinya. Wajah Donghae berada di leher Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendongakkan wajahnya, menahan geli. "Hae jangan…"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan jejak "

Hyukjae mendesah pasrah. Tidak ada yang akan dapat menghentikan Donghae jika sudah seperti ini. Tangan Donghae mulai bekerja di tubuh Hyukjae. Menyentuhnya di tempat yang membuat Hyukjae kehilangan akalnya.

"Hae.." Hyukjae berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak sampai terdengah hingga ke luar kamar.

Donghae mencium dada kiri Hyukjae, tempat paling gaduh di tubuh Hyukjae kini. Ia menyeringai kecil. Setelah ini Ia akan membuat Hyukjae menyebut namanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua jam kemudian

Hyukjae membuka mata dan mendapati lelaki itu masih terlelap. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae melepas tangan Donghae dari pinggangnya, ia bangkit, dan mulai menjejalkan kakinya di lantai.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sepasang lengan kembali melingkar di pinggang Hyukjae. "Kau tidak sedang berusaha meninggalkanku kan?" Tubuh Hyukjae sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan wajah Donghae di punggungnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Donghae menggesekkan hidungnya di punggung Hyukjae. "Kau serius ketika mengirim pesan itu padaku, hm?"

"Tentu saja, pabbo!"

"Begitu ya" Donghae bangkit dari tidurnya, ia duduk bersila di belakang Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya tidak lepas dari pinggang Hyukjae. "Hyukkie, kau tau syarat orang minta putus?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia tidak tau jika minta putus memiliki syarat.

"Syarat putus itu harus jadian. Harus menjadi sepasang kekasih." Donghae sengaja memberi jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya "Dan aku tidak ingat apa kita ini termasuk sepasang kekasih. kita seperti itu ya?"

Hyukjae membalikan badan. Dari dulu hubungan mereka agak aneh. Mereka tidak pernah berikrar sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya tau jika mereka saling mencintai. Itu saja.

"Yang pasti aku bukan sahabatmu, Juga..."

"okey" Donghae momotong kalimat Hyukjae, juga dirinya pun tidak ingin di sebut sebagai sahabat Hyukjae. Ia ingin lebih."Karena kau sudah mengirim pesan putus padaku. Berarti secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa aku kekasihmu. Kau memintaku sebagai kekasihmu, begitu?"

Mulut Hyukjae menganga. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ia yakin kini wajahnya mulai memerah. Kenapa bisa Ikan ini mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Aigoo. Tidak. Ia tidak mungkin meminta ikan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Aku terima tawaranmu, Lee Hyukjae. Jadi mulai sekarang Lee Donghae adalah kekasih Lee Hyukjae. Aku akan mengingat itu chagi"

Donghae mengedipkan matanya. Ia sangat menikmati wajah shock di depannya. "Aku sebenarnya pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara memintamu sebagai kekasihku, tapi karena kau minta duluan, gumawo ne" Ia lalu mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Donghae menjauhi Hyukjae sebelum gendang telinganya pecah. karena ia sudah tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi bila otak Hyukjae mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"**KAU IKAN AMIS JELEK MENYEBALKAAAAAAAANNNN!**"

Teriakan dan dibarengi bantal yang melayang serta beberapa pukulan yang menghujani tubuh Donghae. Donghae tertawa meskipun ia kesakitan, tapi setidaknya mulai hari ini Lee Hyukjae adalah miliknya.

* * *

Other side

"Apa lagi masalah mereka" ibu Hyukjae memandang cemas ke arah kamar anaknya. Nyaris dua jam berlalu sejak suara pintu dan teriakan itu terdengar, dan semenjak itu dirinya tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi. "apa mereka baik-baik saja?, apa aku perlu melihat mereka ke atas?"

Ayah Hyukjae mengangkat kepala dari gadget yang di bacanya. Lalu melepas kacamatanya.

"sudahlah, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya"

"Tapi aku khawatir, mereka tidak bersuara sejak…"

"paling mereka hanya tertidur. Sejak kecil mereka sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Tenanglah. Mereka akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi…"

" KAU IKAN AMIS JELEK MENYEBALKAN"

Teriakan yang sangat kencang itu memutuskan bantahan nyonya Lee pada suaminya. "baiklah sekarang aku percaya mereka baik-baik saja"

**End**

* * *

Thanks to

lyndaariezz, pumpkinsparkyumin, , dekdes, LeeRiYa, nurul. ,

#rply coment,

lyndaariezz : mian, certax emang pendek banget,,hi..

pumpkinsparkyumin,: pertanyaanx udah kejawab di chap ne, tauk tuh si Hyuk, cemburu pke ngeless, gak bagus lagi ngelesx,, hmm

: always HAEHYUK!, #pasang baner besar"

dekdes: manisam mana ma Hyuk,, thans ya!

LeeRiYa: maksh banyak deh, kirak ne ff udah pendek tz feelx gak dapet ge,, ayo cemungudz!, :)

nurul. : tauk nih Hae daddy, seharusx mancing ikanx kan di laut,, ne amarah hyuk yang dpncing, gak gaul banget deh


End file.
